Requiem
by Lolindir
Summary: Une histoire de vampire


Salut tout le monde! Voici une nouvelle histoire, c'est la première fois que je tentes une histoire dans laquelle le narrateur est le personnage principal, dites moi ce que vous en pensé ^^  
  
Disclaimer : L'univers dans lequel se déroule l'action est celui de vampire the masquerade - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Bang! Et la vitre viens de se briser. Je tombe et je tombe encore, je ne sais pas ou je suis mais la foule sous moi s'agite. Enfin, je touche le pavé, je viens de me faire éjecter de chez moi, le pavé est dur, très dur..Trois étages ce n'est pas facile à prendre non plus. Je me relève avec difficulté et regarde autour de moi. Je peux voir la vitre brisée un peu partout mais aucune trace de mon assaillant. La foule s'agite. Quelle heure est-il? Combien de temps m'a-t-il chassé? Aucune idée..Mais ce sera lui ou moi. Comment est-ce que tout cela a commencé au fait? Je sais comment..  
  
CHAPITRE 1  
Un deuxième monde.  
  
Tout est simple. C'était en 2004 il y a trois mois. Tout allait plutôt bien pour moi, j'avais 20 ans et j'allais à l'université. Je n'étais pas laid non plus, la nature m'avait gâtée de beaux cheveux blonds ainsi que de magnifiques yeux verts, les gens me laissaient tranquille car ma forte stature était suffisante pour éloigner les moqueurs et les brutes. J'avais un travail simple à temps partiel dans une aciérie et mes études avançaient, tout allait pour le mieux. C'est fou ce que les choses peuvent finir par changer dans la vie..C'était par un vendredi soir, le 6 Février je crois. Enfin, peut importe. Moi et quelques amis revenions victorieux d'une partie de football, on était allez dans un bar près de chez moi afin de célébrer. Je m'en souviens encore..On s'était placé à nôtre table habituelle, on faisait beaucoup de bruit vu nôtre bonne humeur et ce fut à ce moment que on les avait remarquées. Une table dans le fond elle était occupée par trois créatures de rêve. L'une d'entre elles possédait des cheveux d'un roux de feu qui lui descendait jusqu'aux épaules. Je reconnus tout de suite Jade, plus par réputation que par connaissance. On disait d'elle qu'elle était plutôt agressive et qu'elle aimait s'amuser. L'autre à coté d'elle se nommait, je le su plus tard, Anne. C'était une jeune fille timide aux cheveux longs et bruns. Finalement, la troisième était la plus belle des trois. Un visage ovale, une poitrine généreuse, une silhouette élancée, le teint pâle, la peau parfaite mise en contraste avec ses longs cheveux noirs et ses yeux rouges qui semblaient traverser mon âme d'un simple regard..Vanessa. Ce nom que j'admire tout en le détestant, l'haïssant. Un de mes amis, Paul je crois, m'avait pousser du coude en me soufflant ces quelques mots dans l'oreille :  
  
-Hey Marc, tu n'as pas encore de petite amie il me semble non? Pourquoi ne vas-tu pas leur parler?  
  
-Es-tu fou? Ce genre de groupe de filles est imprenable.  
  
-C'est justement pour ça que l'on veut te voir essayer!  
  
Avant que j'eu le temps de réagir, mes amis m'eurent déjà poussé vers le cercle de filles. Je me rappelle très bien de la sueur coulant sur mon cou et les rires étouffés de mes amis dans mon dos. J'étais quelqu'un de très orgueilleux, donc, à la surprise de mes amis, je me suis dirigé d'un pas sur vers les filles sans savoir ce que j'allais dire. Si tôt que je fus arrivé, les filles se turent, Jade se tourna vers moi et me fit un accueil..Chaleureux.  
  
-Que nous veux-tu toi?  
  
-Laisse, je le connais, il va à l'université, il se nomme Marc Peterson.  
  
Celle qui venait de répondre n'était nul autre que Vanessa.Marc Peterson..Ce fut la première fois que je l'entendis prononcer mon nom.  
  
-Tu.tu connais mon nom?  
  
-Oui, en fait, je te surveille depuis quelques temps. Assieds-toi donc.  
  
Débordé de joie, je m'assis à leur table, devant le regard étonné et envieux de mes amis, je me sentais triomphant. Peut être que si je n'avais pas été si nerveux, j'aurais peut-être reconnu ce visage..Peut-être. La soirée s'était déroulée normalement, sans encombre, on avait parlé de tout et de rien, de choses futiles et sans importance. Bientôt, il ne resta plus beaucoup de gens dans le bar, Anne et Jade étaient parties et mes amis, probablement sous le coup de la jalousie, étaient partis eux aussi. Ce qui me laissait seul avec..Vanessa. À ma grande surprise et à ma joie extrême, elle m'invita chez elle. Ce genre d'émotion me manque maintenant. Rendu chez Vanessa, mon excitation était rendue à son extrême, elle, par contre, était complètement calme.  
  
-Marc, dit-elle, comme je te le l'avais dit plus tôt, je t'observe depuis un certain temps.  
  
-Est-ce que ça veut dire que je t'intéresse?  
  
-Oui mais pas dans le sens dans lequel tu l'entends.  
  
J'étais confus, que voulait-elle dire par la? Je ne comprenais pas mais j'étais tout de même heureux. Maintenant je comprends. Je me rapprochai d'elle, je m'imaginais déjà passer la nuit avec elle mais elle me bloqua.  
  
-Marc, je m'intéresse à toi parce que je pense que tu ferais un bon Brujah  
  
-Brujah?  
  
-Oui, il existe un second monde au tien, un monde sombre et ténébreux.  
  
Je me demandais si elle me faisait une blague..Elle avait un air très sérieux. Que voulait-elle dire par ''un autre monde?''? Voyant que je n'avais pas compris, elle poursuivi son discours.  
  
-Je suis un enfant de la nuit, un vampire. Je t'offres la chance d'en devenir un.  
  
Je m'étais mis à rire, plus d'un rire nerveux que autre chose, j'étais sur que c'étais une blague mais à la vue de ses canines, je compris..Je compris que ce qu'elle me disait était la vérité et non une simple blague de mauvais goût ; je compris que il y avait bien des choses que je ne connaissais pas et probablement qu'il y en a encore que je ne connais pas. Bizarrement, c'était avec une voix calme que je lui avais donné ma réponse.  
  
-Je n'ai pas vraiment le choix n'est-ce pas?  
  
-Non, c'est pourquoi je préfèrerais que tu te laisses faire.  
  
-Que vas-tu me faire?  
  
-Je vais te vider de ton sang puis te faire boire du miens, ensuite, je te montrerais ce que tu as besoin de savoir.  
  
-Daccord..  
  
À ce moment, j'aurais peut-être du profiter de mes derniers instants en tant que mortel mais, dans cette pièce, en dévoilant mon cou à un vampire, ce n'étais pas ce que j'avais en tête. Elle s'était avancée avec grâce à la manière d'un prédateur ayant enfin réussis à piéger sa proie. La peur que j'éprouvais à ce moment s'est éclipsée dès qu'elle planta ses crocs dans mon cou. Elle s'était changée en une sensation plus forte qu'aucune sensation mortelle, pendant que nous étions enlacés tel deux amants, pendant qu'elle me vidait de mon sang, je sentais une extase totale, une jouissance de l'âme mais je sentais également mes forces m'abandonner peu à peu. Dans ma semi conscience, je la vie se couper le poignet et me verser quelques gouttes de sang dans le fond de ma gorge. Son sang immortel placé en mon corps, je sentis mes forces revenir, je m'agrippai à son poignet et me mit à boire. Son sang était délicieux, je sens encore son goût sucré sur ma langue, le goût de ce sang qui m'a lié à jamais avec le monde des morts. Je sentais mon corps mourir..Je sentais la douleur de la chair qui mourait, je sentais mon âme, si c'est comme cela que l'on l'appelle, quitter mon corps, je sentais ma peau devenir froide, je cessais de respirer..Mais je restais conscient. Maintenant je sais ce qu'est mourir. Puis, ce fut le tour du dernier changement, les dents. Deux crocs poussèrent au milieu de ma dentition. Je les avais touchées et m'étais aussitôt coupé. Une goutte de sang. Une goutte de sang, une simple goutte de sang..Que je bus, ma soif, à partir de ce jour, ne serait que satisfaite que par ce liquide de vie. Vanessa me tendit la main pour m'aider à me relever. Bizarrement, je ne sentais plus rien, plus de sensation de froid, de chaud, plus de sensation de courant d'air..Je me demandais ce que j'étais devenu. Vanessa me gratifia d'un sourire.  
  
-Bienvenu dans ce monde.Brujah.  
  
-Brujah? Qu'est-ce que c'est, tu as dit ce mot tout à l'heure.  
  
-Oui, nôtre clan, il y en a plusieurs, je vais devoir tout t'apprendre. Les clans sont comme des races pour nous, vampires. Chaque clan est différent et a ses caractéristiques et ses disciplines. Il y a aussi les sectes.  
  
-Sectes? Disciplines?, Avais-je répondu, intrigué.  
  
-Oui.mais tout cela, on le verra demain, le soleil va bientôt se lever.  
  
-Je n'ai tout de même pas à dormir dans un cercueil tout de même!  
  
Elle se mit à rire. C'était une des rares fois ou elle a ris..Quoique moi- même je ne ris plus tellement maintenant.  
  
-Non, le divan fera l'affaire, n'oublis surtout pas de bien fermer les rideaux.  
  
Elle me tourna le dos et s'en alla dans sa chambre pour dormir, me laissant seul dans son salon. Je pensais à ce que j'étais devenu..Et à ce qui m'attendais. Vu que je tombais de fatigue, je fermis les rideaux et m'étendis sur le divan en cherchant le sommeil. Je fis des cauchemars cette nuit. 


End file.
